Minami Sagami
Minami Sagami is a student of Class 2F and is a classmate of Hachiman and Yui. Appearance Minami has dark eyes and short brownish hair that reaches down the nape of her neck. She also has pink earrings danglish under her ears. Personality Being the leader of the second most influential posse in their class, Minami is proud, has a high ego and rather pompous. She aims to stand out and shine from the rest even if she has to put up an innocent facade to convince others.However, under these characteristics, Minami lacks confidence for her own abilities, leading others to dote on her except for Hikigaya who scolded her for her flaws. Abilities Her inter-personal skills and her self-appeal ability were strong.Even in the planning committee, she promptly found friends, people that would stay with her, and established a group History Minami studied in the same class as yui in the first year.The combo and other girls gained lot of attraction leading it to be a popular clique in that class,Which made minami proud and arrogant.However in the very next year her crown was challenged by yumiko mizura.who became the leader of the top clique , mizura selected her friends based on cuteness and thus minami got no seat but her friend yui became the member of higher hierarchy.Sagami wasn’t the least amused by that fact.Minami became the leader of the second most influential clique in class. it was revealed that she was depending on the group combination Plot Review Cultural festival committee ''' After hachiman was forced into cultural committee representative of the class, the girl representative was yet to be selected.Yui was showing sign of intreset to become class representative but shot down by her clique.Hayama jumped in and pushed the representative role from his clique and requested sagami Sagami accepted the role as she was recommended by hayama himself.In committee she finds herself two friends. She volunteered to be event organizer,chairperson for the cultural festival in order to promote her worth without the actual ability to do such job, and thus requested help from the service club. As such, Yukino took up the role of assistant event organizer and claimed the spotlight. Meanwhile, Haruno shows up at the committee and tries to apply for a musical performance much to Yukino's reluctance, but, after arriving late, Minami approves, in an attempt to get back at Yukino for taking the committee's spotlight. With the influence of haruno's praising,Minami suggests that they take a break and help enjoy setting up for the festival to Yukino's disapproval.Thus leading to catastrophe of unfinished workload by schedule .On the day to decide on a theme for the festival. Hachiman indirectly teases Minami's suggestion, and counters with his own, which involves using wordplay on the Japanese Kanji for "human" which describes an analogy for half of the committee members slacking off from their duties, while relying on the rest and hence victimizing.The next day, the committee comes out in force with Yukino continuing to take charge them in making the cultural festival a successful one. As the festival starts, Minami falters in her opening speech with a bit of stage fright.Depressed with her inability to do anything meaningful for the festival, Minami locks herself in the bathroom and refused to host the closing ceremony hoping for the spotlight to instead be directed at her. Since she is needed to deliver the closing speech, the group & hayama's clique decides to stall for time while Hachiman searches the campus for her. Hachiman eventually finds Minami atop the laboratory roof to minami's disappointment of not being someone popular to find her.Hachiman realizes she is sulking because Yukino stole the spotlight away from her, despite asking for her help. Hayato and Minami's clique show up to get her, although she refuses to budge. Seeing no other alternative, Hachiman craftily uses reverse psychology combined with Minami's true social reality to guilt her into accepting her duty; using a tone which enrages Hayato,to strike him, thus giving sagami what she wanted,a popular guy defending her. Afterwards, the festival ends as Yui, Yukino, Haruno and Shizuka give their extra musical performance followed by Minami's closing speech, However, as Hachiman's fierce scolding has successfully turned himself into the scapegoat and shifted the blame away from Minami, albeit struggling to speak properly as well as being seen in tears afterwards. '''Athletic festival committee It was hinted that sagami was once again chosen as the chair person of the athletic festival committee with the same service club members in it, which was not shown in the anime. It was mentioned in the light novel that she didn't receive any growth in any participation. Second Season She makes an on screen appearance in a reanimated rooftop incident in the first episode of season 2. In episodeSeason 2 Episode 21 season 2, she can be seen in a bullet train to Kyoto, looking thrilled at the field trip. In episode 5 Sagami's name is written on a paper by Hachiman, as a suitable person for candidacy of student council presidency by the suggestion of Saki kawasaki Relationships Yui Yuigahama She is also an acquaintance of Minami ,who is her class mate from first year and her former clique. yui says to hachiman that both Minami and herself almost get along,Implying their difficulty to stay friends. Sagami holds a grudge towards Yui, who she was friendly with in their first high school year, for being in the superior clique in the current class.This is seen by her sardonic laughter at yui when seen with hachiman in Firework festival . The same sardonic laughter was seen,during yui's interest of becoming the planning committee member for the cultural festival by sagami and her clique members Neither the names of her clique members nor the name of committee friends were mentioned to the audience . Hayato Hayama Sagami seems to be interested in hayama,who is the popular guy in the school.And often try to make appeals to him to get his praising.Sagami was also recommended to the planing committee by hayama himself.In-spite of that hayama was able to see through her facade,which is mentioned in the light novel.. Others Meguri Shiromeguri and Haruno Yukinoshita sagami wanted their commendation by the so-called legendary Yukinoshita Haruno and the student council president. But however, all of that didn’t go as planned.She wasn’t able to obtain the things she wanted and she was out-shined by even a substitute.(Yukinoshita Yukino) Quotes “Don’t, put me together with the likes of you…”-Minami Sagami to Hikigaya Hachiman Trivia * Fulfilling Sagami's request was the second social suicide done by Hachiman, leading to the loathing of the entire school. Fortunately, this was temporary and blew up later. * Sagami's facade is seen through by Hachiman, Hayato and Haruno as noted by the light novel. References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Class 2F Category:Sobu High School